


chocolate // renmin

by rensungs



Series: chocolate [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Short One Shot, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensungs/pseuds/rensungs
Summary: Jaemin likes to leave notes and chocolates for Renjun, and he has no idea who the mystery boy is.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: chocolate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630414
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	chocolate // renmin

**Author's Note:**

> short! fluff! soft! renmin fic! i have always wanted to write renmin so um here's my fic for valentines day !!!! hope you guys will enjoy reading this! btw title is inspired by chocolate - Day6 nd i very much recommend listening to that song while reading this !!!!!!

_Renjun,_

__

_Yeah, I'm not going to tell you who I am, but I will soon. I guess I'm just not ready yet, and yeah i guess it isn't fair to you because I know who you are but you don't know who I am. I'm just scared you'll be dissapointed, but anyways, how are you? did you sleep well? You're probably thinking who's writing this.. I'll tell you soon when I'm ready! I promise. Also! I have a suggestion hehe what if I start leaving notes on a journal and so you can also send a reply there too? Idk! Just a suggestion :)_

_—J_

_p.s I hope you actually like the chocolates haha_

__

_J,_

____

____

_I don't think it's possible to be dissapointed on you, I mean, you are so nice by always giving me little notes and chocolate! It's so cute. But yeah, I don't know who you are but you know who I am, take your time, btw! Reveal yourself when you're ready! I won't be dissapointed in you. And for the place to leave the journal, what about the dance studio on campus? I go there alot and there's a cabinet that I've never seen anyone actually use, but yeah._

_—Renjun_

_p.s I do like the chocolates, thank you._

__

____

__

___ _

____

____

__

____

___Jaemin smiled as he sees Renjun's note for him, to be honest, Jaemin really wants to reveal himself to Renjun. But he's scared that Renjun will be dissapointed._ _ _

___Jaemin has always been the _popular kid_ type, not in a million years will anybody expect the Na Jaemin to have a crush on Huang Renjun. _ _ _

__Nobody expected Jaemin to be the soft type, to leave chocolate, little notes. Usually in those movies the popular kids are because they're either rich or good looking, while Jaemin is popular known for his personality- and also looks._ _

__He got all of those chocolates because his family owns a bakery, and he really loves to help them. If it isn't chocolate he would even leave cookies, honestly at that day Renjun was so suprised, he kept smiling the whole day. And Jaemin was happy that Renjun liked them._ _

__

____

____ _ _

____

____

__

____

_Renjun,_

_So we're doing this from now on. I can finally talk to you like as myself, but you not knowing me yet. Ah I don't make any sense.. I just want you get to know me more before you know who I am behind the pencil and the paper. Oh god I don't make any sense._

_But what if I give you hints on who I am? If you haven't figured it out by valentine, I'll tell you who I am. I know it's in a week, but I mean? You're the smartest person I've ever met, so you figuring who I am won't be a problem! Here's the first hint, I'm known as a dancer. Yeah that's alright, I guess I'll see you soon!_

_p.s You look really cute today. White really fits on you._

_—J_

__

____

_J,_

_I won't force you to reveal yourself, okay? From the notes, you sound like a really sweet and caring person. But valentines, that gives me one week. Ahh I'm usually good at figuring things out but all the people i met here in school are just.. The only kind person I've ever met here are only my bestfriends Jeno and Donghyuck, but they're dating so obviously you wouldn't be one of them. Ahh I really wanna know who you are but I don't want to force you, but I promise I'll get it soon!_

_A dancer, huh? You must be really talented, you could show me your moves if you wan't! Talk to you soon, J!_

_p.s Thank you ehe, I'll keep that in mind. I should wear white more, and thank you for the chocolates!_

_—Renjun_

__

____

__

___ _

____

____

__

____

Renjun's thought that day was full of _J_ , _a dancer._ Renjun really wanted to know who J is, really. But if they're not ready yet then Renjun won't force them.

 _A dancer,_ Renjun's mind was only filled by that, he kept asking himself who's a dancer in this school. There's Park Jisung, his name starts with a J, but he obviously wouldn't be the sender since he treats Jisung like a son (and he's dating Chenle), who else? Mark Lee? Wait, his name starts with an M, and he's more of a rapper than a dancer. That guy writes love songs for, Wong Yukhei? His somewhat best friend but he acts like it's his boyfriend. Mayhaps Renjun had a small crush on Mark at 6th grade, but it's all gone now! Who could it be? 

_Na Jaemin,_

_Of course it isn't Jaemin, why would the most popular, sweetest, prettiest kid like him?_ Jaemin is art in Renjun's eyes, he is the definition of perfect. 

_one week.._ one week until valentines, if he still hasn't figure it out J would reveal himself. He promised to, and he knows J wouldn't break his promise. 

__

____

__

___ _

____

____

__

____

_Renjun,_

_Have you figured out who I am already? It's really easy! If you really pay attention, I think you'll know who I am in a second. Here's the second hint, my family owns a bakery, this one is probably too easy so you'll guessed it right away. Good luck, pretty boy!_

_p.s I'm gonna start calling you pretty boy from now on if that's okay :)_

__—J_ _

__

____

_J,_

_Ooh a bakery, you must really love baking then! That explains why you gave me cookies once. I don't know who owns a bakery in this school :( I never talk to anyone in this school, I really don't. I only know one student who likes to bake, I'm not sure if his family owns a bakery though, it's Jaemin but like it wouldn't make sense if you're him? Why would the popular sweet good looking kid like me? So, yeah. I'll find you soon, J!_

_p.s I'm not that pretty hah, I bet you're way more prettier than me, J!_

_—Renjun_

__

____

__

___ _

____

____

__

____

_Popular sweet good looking kid_ , that's what Renjun sees in Jaemin, and he wants to change it, so he decides to talk to him, properly now, not behind a paper. But- he won't reveal himself _yet_ , he's just not ready. 

_"Jaemin, you'll be paired with Huang Renjun,"_ Jaemin snapped out as he heard his teacher saying the name _Renjun_ , Jaemin was confused, paired with what? School work? _Oh_. 

Renjun looks over at Jaemin, who is completely confused and mouth opened, 

"Mr. Kim, I don't think Jaemin wants to be paired with me thoug-" 

_"I do! D-don't worry haha,"_ Jaemin cuts him off, the class completely shocked because this is the first time they have heard Jaemin stutter, Renjun too. "Oh, okay." Renjun slowly put his hand down.

__

____

__

___ _

____

____

__

____

Jaemin doesn't have anything to say except for the fact that he is completely happy because he'll be paired with Renjun for school work, this is a chance that he could talk to Renjun, right? 

_"Hey, Mr.Kim paired us both together and you're Na Jaemin right? Or else this would be very awkward-"_

_"Oh, uhm, yeah call me Jaemin."_

Renjun smiles as he heard Jaemin's voice, he never knew how soft Jaemin's voice like, his honey-like voice. 

_"So, where do you wanna meet up? For this, of course." Renjun asks Jaemin who's eyes is fixed on the boy's lips, "Oh uh, we could do my house? My family owns a bakery and we can also eat cookies"_

_A bakery._ Renjun was, suprised. No way it's Jaemin who could be the sender, Renjun acts that's just a coincidence, _no way it's Jaemin_.

__

____

__

___ _

____

____

__

____

_Renjun,_

_Ahh Renjun, I'm so happy today! The most happiest probably, I kept smiling through out the whole day. Have you figured out who I am, by the way? I think it's really obvious at this point!! You probably have already guessed it but you just don't want it to be me, maybe you're dissapointed and I'm sorry. Oh this just turned sad when I clearly said I'm happy today, sorry again! Here's the third hint, we have talked before, not friends but acquaintances. Hope to talk to you soon, pretty boy!_

_p.s You're way more prettier than I am._

_—J_

__

____

_J,_

_If you're happy than I'm happy too! Even if I don't know who you are yet I'm still happy for you for whatever reason it is. And I bet your smile is pretty. I still don't know who you are :(( also guess what? I'm paired with the Na Jaemin? Well he told me to call him Jaemin but that feels so unreal because never in a million years would I imagine myself being friends with Na Jaemin, but that's okay! A new friendship will bloom! He told me he owns a bakery and that got me thinking if he's you haha, but you surely fit him alot. The way you talk- I mean write, is the same how Jaemin would write._

_p.s I'm sure you're way prettier._

_—Renjun_

__

____

__

____

"Appa! This is my friend Renjun, he's my partner for school work, can you make brownies for us both? Thanks," Jaemin said to a man double sized of him who Renjun assumes his father, 

"He's handsome, you're not interested?" Renjun hears the man subtly whisper to Jaemin, making the pair blush before Jaemin could change the subject. "He's just my friend, Appa! We just met yesterday," Jaemin pouted, "Whatever you say, son." Jaemin's father chuckled. 

__

____

"Ignore my dad, alright? He usually does this stuff just to embarass me," Jaemin sighed loudly, Renjun just gave out a small laugh, "It's okay," 

They start working on their project, without talking, though. They both didn't say a word. 

Jaemin kept looking at Renjun's eye, he could see a whole galaxy inside of Renjun's eyes. That might sound really cheesy but it is true, he's lost in Renjun's gorgeous eyes. 

Renjun heard a knock in Jaemin's door which he assumes it's his father, "Jaemin, it's your dad." He says to Jaemin, he quickly rushes over to his door. 

"Jaem, your brownies is ready!" His dad said from outside the door, Jaemin opened the door to grab the plate, "Thank you, Appa." Jaemin smiled at his father. 

"Let's take a small break okay, Huang?" Jaemin looks over to Renjun, he nods while giving out a warm smile. 

They both were eating their brownies together, until Renjun saw a paper fell from Jaemin's desk, he quickly went up there to pick up the paper, accidently seeing what's written on the paper. 

_R̶e̶n̶j̶u̶n̶,̶_

Renjun took a look back at Jaemin's paper, realizing that the word crossed says _Renjun,_ his name. 

_Is it really you, Jaemin?_

__

____

__

___ _

____

____

__

____

_Renjun,_

_Hey, pretty boy! Did you figure out who I am already? Tomorrow is valentine's day, I'm sure you've already figured it out by now, let me know, alright? If you still haven't figure it out, I'll reveal myself tomorrow. No matter what._

_p.s I hope you like the chocolates_

_—J_

__

____

__

___ _

____

____

__

____

_J,_

_I promised I'd figure it out before valentine's right? I think I know now, I'm pretty sure it's you. No, I'm not dissapointed, I'm really happy that it's you, let's meet up tomorrow at the dance studio._

_p.s I do like the chocolates, thank you._

_—Renjun_

__

__

__

____

__

___ _

____

____

__

____

Renjun thinks _J_ is Jaemin, he's sure. J = Jaemin, his initial. The way they talk/write, they're both so nice, caring, and sweet. They both bake and their family owns a bakery. And Jaemin accidently called Renjun _Pretty boy_ while working on their project which is J's nickname for Renjun. 

He's sure it's Jaemin.

__

____

__

___ _

____

____

__

____

Jaemin is nervous, he was about to meet Renjun. Well, he has met Renjun, but he's about to reveal himself to Renjun, that he is J. 

And he heard a knock from the door, 

"Excuse me," a black haired opened the door who he assumes is Renjun. 

_Na Jaemin_ Renjun mouthed, 

He's happy it was Jaemin, happy it was Jaemin who sends him chocolates, small notes for him. He didn't want to believe it was Jaemin, though. It took a while for him to convince it was really Jaemin. 

"Renjun?" 

"Jaemin."

__

____

__

___ _

____

____

__

____

They both stood in silence for a moment, eyes fixed to each other. "So it's really you, Jaem?" Renjun starts up. "Yeah," Jaemin replies. 

"It took you awhile to realize it was me huh? I mean, you talked about me in one of your notes. When you called me sweet and good looking, to be honest - I felt butterflies in my stomach," Jaemin giggles and Renjun just looked at him without saying anything. 

Renjun rushes over to him and hugs him. Jaemin, who was confused, he didn't know what to do, but he hugged back. 

"I'm happy it was you, Jaem." Renjun said while his body still in Jaemin's hand, "I thought you'd be dissapointed," Jaemin chuckles, "like what i said, I'll never be dissapointed in you." 

"I'm shocked, really. The nicest, sweetest, prettiest boy in this school likes me, oh my god am I dreaming?" Renjun put both of his hands on his face, face still red. "You're the most likeable human being i've ever seen, I'd be suprised if no one has liked you before, but I'd be honored if I'm the first." Jaemin smirked as he says the last sentence, Renjun just laughs along. 

"You know, I just realized this today but- I like you too Jaemin, like as in both J and Na Jaemin." 

"Really? you like me?" 

"Yeah." 

Jaemin smiled as he heard Renjun saying he likes him too, it felt like a dream. His crush likes him back, can you believe it? He's happy, so happy. 

"Why do you like me?" Renjun asks to Jaemin. 

"Why do I like you? Let me start, you're the smartest person I know here, really. And second, you're the nicest, sweetest, person ever. I've never got to properly talk to you before Mr.Kim paired us together but when my friends talk about you, they were talking about how nice, soft, cute you are, that made me interested in you, what next? Oh, how could i forget, you're the prettiest angel ever, your eyes, lips, nose, ears, everything. Everything about you is just- amazing, perfect." 

Renjun's eyes fixed to Jaemin, he looked back to Renjun after explaining why he likes him. Renjun just giggles, "I like you too, Jaemin-ah." That's the words Renjun could only say. 

"Can I?" 

"Of course," 

Jaemin pulled Renjun's face closer to his, closing his eyes before their lips meet, it felt amazing. Renjun's soft lips on Jaemin's, it felt like they were in their own world, alone, only the both of them. 

"Renjun," 

"Yeah?" 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Yeah, dumbass."

**Author's Note:**

> oh yaay you have reached the end! follow my twitter @/minzns !!!!! i post aus there and i have one on going hyunsung au and a completed hyunsung au !!!!! :]


End file.
